Megaman ZX: the journey
by thebrave918
Summary: one day when Vent was taking some good to a location, he was attacked. Full summary inside. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is a cool story with action, romance, adventure. The story behind Megaman ZX is this summary here:

A young boy named Vent and his "girl" friend Aile live in a place called Inner. Then there is a place called Outer. Where it is very dangerous. One day while Vent was taking a shipment of unknown goods with his boss, they were attacked by robots from Outer. Then Vent's boss gave him a thing called live metal which allows them to transform himself into X and any of the 4 gaurdians. So now Aile and Vent can use this Live metal to fight attacking robots and save their city!

Now this story has spoiler of the game but not all of the stuff is true I add things to move the story along but anyways read at you own risk...

Now on with this story huh!

Vent was sitting in the rocky hills of Inner looking at the sunset. "ugghhh, it is so boring here" Vent said sighing. "hey" a voice said behind him. He turned around to see it was his best friend Aile. "ohhh, hey Aile" Vent said. Then she sat down next to him. "what's wrong?" Aile asked Vent. "it is just so boring here! there is nothing to do, and my job is crap!" Vent said raising his voice. Then Aile was a bit scarred. "oohhh, sorry Aile I didn't mean to freak you out like that" Vent said to apoligize.

"it's okay" Aile said. "although I don't see how you can think it's boring here!" Aile said. "the shopping is fabulous!" Aile said in a high pitched voice. Then Vent looked at her with a bored look. "ohh sorry" Aile said. "really, what's wrong...you know we have been best friends since we were 5 you can tell me anything...you know that" Aile said sounding very concerened for her friend.

"I can't tell you, it isn't the right time" Vent said. "well it's getting late, I have to go home" Vent said getting up and brushing the light dirt off his whit pants. "alright" Aile said getting up too. Then Vent hugged his friend as a goodbye. As usual they always hugged as a goodbye. Then they parted ways, headed to their homes and went to bed.

**The next day...**

Vent was sleeping soudly. Then he heard a frequency that wakes people up lightly so they aren't so groggy. "YAWWWWNNNN!" Vent said waking up. He got out of bed, went to the bathroom and got ready to go to work. Then Vent's phone rang. "hello?" Vent said. "Vent, it's me" Vent's boss said. "ohh hello sir I was just on my way in" Vent said. "well today I have a special assignment for you" The boss said. "you and I must transport secret items to a location" The boss said again.

"alright I will be there in a minute" Vent said. "bye" Vent said hanging up the phone. Then he walked over to the transporter and transported himself to work.

--**Shipping Company--**

"alright sir, I'm here" Vent said. "Good" The boss said. "follow me" The boss said again. Vent followed. The boss led them to the Garage. "Wow!" Vent said. "we get to take the special Bikes!" sigh" The boss said. "Hey what's up Vent!" A voice from behind Vent said. So he turned around. "ohhhh, hey what's up Ernie?" Vent said. "ahh nothin as usual" "well I got your goods for ya" Ernie said. "alright see ya Ernie!" Vent said grabbin the goods from Ernie. "alright now take care!" Ernie said before walking out of the garage.

Vent secured the heavy box onto the bike. Then he hopped on as did his boss. "alright are you ready?" The boss said. "yeah" Vent said. Then the gigantic Garage doors opened up in front of them. Then the boss and Vent sped out.

As Vent and the Boss were driving, Vent decided to call Aile on his hands -free set. "RING-RING-RING!" "hello?" A girl's voice said. "hello is Aile there?" Vent said. "speaking" Aile said ohh hey Aile!" Vent said.

**--The Inner Mall--**

"so whats up Vent?" Aile said talking on her phone while holding some shopping bags. "nothin just decided to call ya while I was shipping these go-...!" "Vent?" Aile said. "whoa! wahh!...!" Vent said on the other line. "Vent I'll be right there!" Aile said hanging up her phone and running out of the mall.

**-- Road where Vent is--**

"Vent!" The boss said. "ahhh!" Vent said as he was hit with a laser. Robots called irregulars escaped from outer and were attacking the boss and Vent. Then the robots walked over to the crate of goods. "no! stay away from there!" The boss said as he charged at the robots and side kicked them.

"whew...they are safe" The boss said looking at the things in the crate. "I have to give one of these to Vent he needs power" The boss said. Just as He said that Vent got up. "Vent! catch!" The boss said as he picked up the thing from the crate and threw it to Vent. As Vent caught the object energy started glowing around him. "wha--What's this?" Vent said. Then armor began to form around him.

Then a beam of light formed around Vent. It finally armored him all up. Then the light cleared. "whoa!" Vent said. "what is this?" He said again looking at his newly aquired armor. "It is call live metal" The boss said. "what the heck is liv---" Vent said looking at him. Vents jaw dropped. The boss was in ZX armor.

"yes. Live metal." The boss said. "you are wearing X armor" The boss said again. "wait! how-who-what-?" Vent said. "Vent! behind you!" The boss said. Then Vent turned around and lifted his mega-buster and shot the robot. Blood flew from the robot. "yes!" Vent said in victory. "well it looks like all of em' are gone" The boss said. The his armor dissapeared. "how did you do that?" Vent said. Then Vent's armor dissapeared. "ohh!" Vent said.

Aile was traveling along the road Vent was on. The she stopped her hover bike and got off because she saw a shiny thing. "What's this?" Aile said picking up the odd looking object. "well it looks pretty cool, so I'll keep it!" Aile said again. Then as she was about to get on her hover bike, she saw Vent in the distance. He has some scratches and some bruises. "Vent!" Aile said as she ran to his aid. "A..ile-" Vent said as he went unconcious. "Vent! Vent!" Aile said to his friend. Then his boss walked over to Aile and Vent. "you take him on your hover bike, I can walk from here" The boss said. Then Aile nodded with a very serious look on her face.

**-- Inner Hospital--**

"ugghhhhh" Vent said waking up. "Ohhh! Vent! you're Okay!" Aile said running and hugging him in his bed. "ughhh where am I?" Vent asked. "youre in the hospital, you were hurt pretty badly" Aile said. Just then Aile said had tears coming down her face. Vent noticed and said "Aile? What's wrong?" Vent said. "god...must be watching...over us because they said you had a 40/60 chance of living". Now Aile burst out crying. Vent wished he had enough strength to just walk over to Aile and just hold her to make her feel better. "Aile, come here" Vent said softly. Then Aile walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him.

"Aile...It's okay I'm here right now" Vent said. Then Aile looked at him. "It may be a miracle I'm alive but you wanna know the biggest miracle is?" Vent said. Then Aile shook her head. "having you as a friend" Vent said. Then Aile looked at him completley taken back by his words. "Vent I-" Aile was cut off by Vent leaning over and kissing her. Aile's eyes shot wide open, but then they gradually closed. She returned kiss with just as much force that it came to her as.

Then the kiss broke off so they both could breathe. "Thank you Vent, and having you as a friend is eveen better than anything in the world" And as she said that, she pulled Vent into one last kiss before she had to leave.


	2. Chapter 2: Explosion! Things heat up!

welll here you go and thanks for the reviews. Alright in this chapter, there is gonna be a lot of romance between Aile and Vent, but there will be a big action scene.

Chapter 2: Explosion! Things heat up!

**--Vent's house--**

"Finally I got released from the hospital! I've had enough needles poking me!" Vent said. Vent then placed his hand on a hand scanner to open his front door. Then the door opened. "now time for some nice rest" Vent said walking to his room. As soon as he saw the bed he jumped on it and fell asleep.

**The next day**

"YAWWWWWN!" Vent said rubbing his eyes. Then as he woke up he, he got out of bed, brushed his teeth, took a shower and combed his hair. Then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the display screen. It said AILE. Then he pressed the talk button. "hey sweetie" Vent said. "Hey!" Aile said in a high squeaky voice. "hey Vent, do you wanna spend the day together, just the two of us?" Aile said. "yeah sure I'll meet you at the mall in about 10 mintues. okay?" Vent said. "k, see you honey" Aile said. "bye" Vent said hanging up the phone. Then he walked over to his transporter and transported to work.

**--Shipping company--**

Vent arrived at work. Then he walked the boss's office. He placed his ID in the scanner. Then the door opened. "hello sir" Vent said. "hello Vent" The boss said typing on his computer not looking away from the screen. "um sir I was wondering if I could have the day off so I can hang out with Aile" Vent said. "sure" "have a nice time" The boss said. "alright thank you sir!" Vent said. Then Vent walked out of the office and ran to the transporter.

**--Inner mall, entrance--**

Aile was standing outside waiting for Vent to arrive. Then she saw Vent running at like hyper speed. Then he stopped infront of her. "hi--" Vent said to her trying to catch his breath."hey there cutie" Aile said.

Then when Vent regained his composure he looked at Aile. He walked over to her, pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "so are you ready to go in the mall?" Aile said. "ohh right" Vent said as his face turned a slight shade of red. Then he let her out of his embrace and they walked into the mall.

They were walking together holding hands when Vent's stomach growled. "sorry kissing didn't fill my stomach, and the fact that I didn't eat breakfast" Vent said. The Aile punched him playfully in the arm. "well then I guess you need another one" Aile said. Then she kissed him on the lips. Vent said. "how about we head to the food court" Aile said.

**--Inner mall, food court--**

"Um I'll have the buffalo chicken pizza and a cola please" Vent said to the cashier at the Pizza palace. Then all of a sudden there was an explosion outside and Vent and Aile heard people screaming. "I wonder whats up? lets go check it out!" Vent said as both of them ran outside.

--**Outside Inner mall--**

"HAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAA" "PUNY WEAKLINGS!" A gigantic robot said. "Hey you!" Vent said. Then the Robot turned around. "WHO ARE YOU?" The big robot asked. "The names Vent!" "And youre gonna wish you never met me!" Vent said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out X live metal. Then he held his arm out and said " LIVE METAL! MODEL X!" Then there was a flash of light around him then the light dissapeared to reveal Vent in X armor. "WHA...! WHAT IS THIS?" The robot said. Then Vent jumped up and fired his mega buster at the robot. "UGGGGHHH!" the robot said as he fell backwards.

"So thats what that shiny thing that I found does" Aile said as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the X live metal. Then she saw vent get blasted back by the robot and land infront of her. "Oh my gosh! Vent are you all right!" Aile said to him. Then Vent got up and said "AHHH! you sun of a bitch!". Then he ran at the robot again. Then Aile heard a voice. _"Aile"_

Then she looked around. _"it's me the shiny thing in your hand"_. Then she looked down at the X live metal. "You...You're talking to me?" Aile says. _"you need to help Vent" "all you need to do to use me is put the me infront of you like you saw Vent do ans say 'Live metal! Model X!'"._ "okay" Aile said as she held the live metal infront of her and said the line.

"LIVE METAL! MOODEL X!" Aile said as the light flashed around her. Then Vent looked at Aile. "Huh? How did she get a live-AHH!" Vent said as he was hit tby the robots big fist. "HAAAAHHAAAAA! YOU"RE NO MATCH FOR ME!". "Well if he's not a match for you...then how about his girlfriend!" Aile said as she jumped up and fired a charge shot at the robot. Then out of nowhere..the robot stopped. Then there was a light around his lower arm. Then it fell off!. "so how does that feel?" A voice said. Aile and Vent looked around to see who said it. "WHO WAS THAT!" The robot said with much anger in his voice. "Me" The boss of the Gennou Express company said. "Boss!" Vent said.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" The robot said as he lunged for the boss. But the Boss was too quick for the big robot. Then the boss pulled out his Buster sot and turned his arm into a mega buster. Then he fired both of them as charge shots and they both hit the robot in the chest. "UUUGGGGGHHHHH!" The Robot said as it fell on it back. Then it got back up what seemed like minutes but was actually seconds. "So Boss, you got a plan? Are X suits aren't strong enought hold him" Vent said. "yes I have a plan" The Boss said as he pulled out two new live metal. "Take them" The Boss said again. "What are they?" Aile asked. "Z live metal" He said.

A/N: well there you have it! I dont know when Ch.3 will be out because I have had and still do have major writers block and also have like 5 stories in the works.


	3. Chapter 3:Explosion! Things heat up pt 2

Chapter 3: Explosion! Things really heat up!

_Previously on Megaman ZX the journey..._

_"yes I have a plan" The Boss said as he pulled out two new live metal. "Take them" The Boss said again. "What are they?" Aile asked. "Z live metal" He said._

"A---Are you serious Boss?" Vent said. "please call me Girouette" Girouette said. Just as Vent and Aile were about to take them, Girouette was hit with a laser beam from the Giant robot. Girouette flew to the side and was injured. "MWAAHHHAAAAA!" The robot said. Vent and Aile ran to Girouette. "Girouette! Are you alright!?" Vent said. Then with the last bit of his strength, Girouette pulled out both Z live metals and said "take them and combine them with your...ugghh! your...x live metals..." then blood came bursting out of hismouth and his pulse was gone. You could see the blood trickle down his cheek. "NOOOOOO!!!! GIROUETTE!!!!!" Vent screamed. "AWWW! WHAT'S THE MATTER YOU LITTLE PUNK!? DID YOUR FRIEND DIE? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The robot shouted. "You're gonna pay for that you bastard!" Vent shouted at the robot. Then Vent to the x live metal in one hand then the z live metal in the other. "WHAT THE-!" The robot shouted. "X LIVE METAL COMBINE WITH Z LIVE METAL!" Vent shouted. Then there was a big flash of light. "wha-what is that!" Aile shouted. The light cleared around Vent. He was wearing the ZX armor!!!

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!" The robot shouted. "alright...TIME TO FINISH YOU!!!!!!!" Vent shouted. He pulled out his Z saber and jumped up and slashed the robot in half. "GWAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" The robot shouted as the upper half of his body slid in a diagonal line that matched were Vent slashed the robot. There was a giant CLUNK when the upper half of the robot's body hit the ground. _" I sense a biometal coming from that robot's body"_ Model X told Vent. "really?" Vent said. He then turned around and saw something floating were the body was.. It was a purple biometal. "what is that?" Aile said. _" That is the biometal of the shadows, Model P"_ Model X said to Aile. "Model P?" Aile said again. Then just as fast as lighting two figures appeared in front of the lifeless body of the robot. One was a female, the other male. The female was floting while the male was standing firmly on the gorund. The female had what appeared to be a big headdress and holding a staff while the male was wearing a simple helmet with a horn and a skull on the front and he was also holding a mini scythe. "what a...pity.." the female said. "I knew Protectos was a piece of trash! He couldn't use Model P to fight a mouse!" The male said. "the biometal...model p...it's right...there..." The female said again.

"Great! It's mine!" The male shouted as he jumped for it. The biometal moved out of the way of the jumping man. The man fell to the ground. "Who are these guys?" Vent whispred to Aile. "I have no clue" Aile whispered back. "you piece a shit!" The male shouted at the biometal. _"I will not be used for your evil purposes Promotheus and Pandora"_ The biometal said. It spoke like a ninja. Vent and Aile stepped out of the shadows with there busters charged and ready to fire. "Who are you!?" Vent shouted at the Promotheus and Pandora. "look promotheus...the holders...of biometal x...and z..." Pandora said to Promotheus. "No way! We come here to get Model P and we are gonna return to Slither with X, Z and P!" Promotheus said to the two kids. "There is no way your taking these biometals from us!" Vent shouted as he realeased his charged shot in Promotheus's direction. Just as the shot was about to hit him he disapeared!

"Wow! he's fast!" Aile shouted whil looking around. Promotheus appeared right behind Aile. Vent turned around. "AILE!" Vent shouted... but it was too late... Aile was slashed in her back. A small stream of blood flew through the air from her wound. Aile fell to the gorund. Her armor disapeared and the X biometal was floating above her. "heh, that little bitch didn't even know it was comin! what a pathetic excuse for a megaman!" Promotheus said. He reached his hand out and grabbed the X biometal. "RAAHHGGG!" Vent shouted as he fired another charge shot at Promotheus. It hit Promotheus dead on. "AHHHH!" Promotheus said as he flew backwards and pretty much blew up the front of the store behind him. Vent was breathing heavily. His body couldn't handle much more. "it is too...late mega...man i have...model p" Pandora said. The biometal was floating around her. _"UGGHH! you can't UGGHHH! control me!"_ The biometal said. "be...quiet..." Pandora said to the floating biometal. Then the biometal broke away from its orbit around Pandora and flew at Vent. Vent caught the biometal in his free hand. _"Use...what's left of my power.."_ Model P said Vent. Hold on! I have to go help Aile!" Vent said to the biometal.

Promotheus got up from the wreckage that used to be the video store. "uhhh sir, are you gonna pay for these damges?" the store clerk said stupidly. "Shut up!" Promotheus said as he got to his feet and cut the man's head off with his scythe. Promotheus walked out of what was left of the store. "Pandora!!! Let's go!" Promotheus said as he teleported away. "we...will meet again...megaman" Pandora said as she teleported away. Vent was kneeled down over Aile. "Aile! Aile! wake up please!" Vent picked her up in his arms and carried her to the hospital that was about 30ft away.

_a few minutes later..._

"Someone prep the room!" One of the dotcors shouted. Ail was on a stretcher going down a hallway with an air machine on her face. They got her into a room up on the bed. "So doc! is she gonna be alright!?" Vent asked. "we don't know yet-" He was cut off by the sound of the heart rate monitor going flat. "Get the shockers!!" The doctor shouted. "Aile! don't leave me!" Vent shouted. "Clear!" The doctor said as he shocked her chest. The heart rate monitor was still flat...

well R&R!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Biometal Frequency!

Thanks everybody for all the nice reviews, so im gonna make the 4th chapter.

Chapter 4: Biometal Frequency!

_Last time on Megaman ZX the journey..._

"_Get the shockers!!" The doctor shouted. "Aile! don't leave me!" Vent shouted. "Clear!" The doctor said as he shocked her chest. The heart rate monitor was still flat..._

"Aile no! please don't go!" Vent shouted again. "Clear!" The doctor said as he shocked Aile chest again. The something amazing happened... "We have a pulse!" The doctor said. The heart rate monitor was beeping at a steady rate. "Aile... thank you god.." Vent said as tears trickled down his cheeks. "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to wait out in the waiting room" One of the nurses said. "Okay" Vent said. Vent walked out of the room and down the white tiled hallway. He opened the double doors that led into the waiting room.

_a few hours later..._

Vent had fallen asleep in one of the chairs. A nurse walked out into the waiting room. She walked over to Vent and tapped him on the shoulder. Vent awoke with a jump. "Sorry to wake you sir, but I have some news on your friend" The nurse said to him. "Is she alright?" Vent asked. "She is going to be fine. She just needs to get some rest and she will be as good as new in no time" The nurse told him. "phew, I am so glad. Thank you for everything" Vent said back. "your very welcome! it is alright for you to see her now" Said the nurse. "thanks" Vent said as he got out of his chair. His back hurst from the position he slept in. He then walked through the familiar double doors and down the all familiar hallway and into Aile's room.

Aile was laying in the bed with a tube connected to her forearm and had some bandages on face. "Vent...is that you?" Aile said groggily. "Yeah, it;s me" He said back. "Aile, I don't know what I would've done if I lost you.." Vent said as tears rolled out of his eyes. "ohh Vent.." Aile said. _"Vent, I know you want to care for your girlfriend but we have to stop Pandora and Promotheus!"_ Model X told Vent. "okay..." Vent said sadly. "Aile... I have to go and stop-" Vent was cut off. "I know, stop Slither inc. from getting the biometals... and teach that Promotheus a lesson for me!" Aile said to Vent. "okay" Vent said as he walked over to Aile and gave her a hug. "come back to me safely, alright!" Aile said to him. "I promise! I love you" Vent said. "I love you too". Then Vent left the emergency room and eventually the hospital.

--**Vent's house--**

Vent flicked the the light switch on and the room flooded with brightness. He walked over and jumped on his bed. Model X came floating out of his pocket._ "I sense you want some answers" _X said. "Yeah! Who were those two today?" Vent asked. Then Model P floated out of his pocket as well. _"They were Promotheus and Pandora. They work for Slither inc. Their goal is to collect all the biometals and then use them for evil"_ Model P said. "heh, figures" Vent said. "but wait you said biometals, you mean there are more of you. _"yes allow me to tell the story." _X answered.

_"A long time ago, about some 200 years ago, there was a place called Neo Arcadia. His name was Zero. He was a legendary reploid that was what you could call the hero of the place. He was found by a group of guardians that was led by a woman named Ciel. She was very smart and skilled in the way of using Cyber evles. Cyber evles are organisms made of energy that could perform various tasks. Many tried to destroy Neo Arcadia using the power of the Cyber elves. Zero managed to destroy all of them. There were also 4 guardians that tried to defend Neo Arcadia. Phantom, Leviathin, Fefnir, and Harupia. Phantom broke away from the gaurdians a very long time ago because he wanted nothing to do with them. But Haupia, Leviathin and Fefnir still fought for justice. A mad scientist named Dr. Weil was the biggest threat to Neo Arcadia anyone has ever seen. He managed to control the powers of the Cyber elf in a way that he could dominate not only Neo Arcadia but the whole world. Zero was the only thing standing in his path of world domination. After Dr. Weil's plans were foiled once, he wasn't gonna let it happen again. He managed to transform himself into a giant monster called Ragnarok. Zero had to finish Weil once and for all... Thier battle was intense but in the end, the ship crashed to the earth and destroyed everything along with it...including Zero. Ciel mourned the death of Zero. _

_Time passed along with Neo Arcadia. Ciel was working on a new project. The Biometal project. She used what was left of Dr. Weil's DNA and turned into the all powerful Model W. It was the basis for all the other Biometals. Ciel had managed to create 6 biometals. Biometal X and Z were her first creations and then she made 4 more._

_Biometal F, Biometal of the flames. Biometal H, Biometal of the wind. Biometal L, Biometal of the water. And last but not least Biometal P, Biometal of the shadows. All these biometals were meant to help defend Neo Arcadia, but othrs wanted to use them for evil purposes"_

"wow... so there are other biometals out there?" Vent asked. _"yes, but they are being used in evil reploids like the one I was in"_ Model P responded. "so what your saying is that I am the one that needs to retrieve the biometals before Promotheus and Pandora do?" Vent asked curiously. _"yes"_ Model X answered back. "well I still have one question... how did the other biometals get in the hands of the evil reploids like Protectos?" Vent asked again. _"a couple of years ago 8 reploids broke into the Biometal agency and split each Biometal into 2 fragments, so shadows other fragment is located in a reploid named Purprill"_ X answered. "Okay, so Let's get some biome-!" Vent was cut off by the sound of his door being broken down. "what was that!?" Vent said as he shot up from his bed. Then 4 officers busted down his bedroom dorr and pointed their guns at him. "Are you Vent Atken?" one of the officers shouted. "ye-yeah?" Vent answered catiously. "You under arrest under the order of the gaurdians for possesion of the Biometal!" The officer shouted back.

so what did you think? R&R


	5. Chapter 5: the hivolt jolt!

thanks for all the good reviews! im gonna update, and sorry it took so long, i was to busy with school and stuff so on with the next chapter!

Chapter 5: The Hivolt jolt!

_Previously on Megaman ZX the journey..._

_"Are you Vent Atken?" one of the officers shouted. "ye-yeah?" Vent answered catiously. "You under arrest under the order of the gaurdians for possesion of the Biometal!" The officer shouted back._

"Wha-! under arrest!?" Vent said back. "calm down, calm down" A woman's voice said. Then out from behind the 4 gaurdians, a beautiful young looking woman walked towards Vent. "sorry about that, the gaurdians are just really hyped up" The woman said toVent. Vent breathed a sigh of relief. "well first off who are you and second...whats going on!?" Vent said. "okay, I am Prarie, leader of the gaurdians, and secondly we just found out where the biometal was so we tracked it and it led to you" Prarie said back. Then Model X, Z, and P revealed themselves to Prarie. _"hello Prarie" _X said to her. "Hello model X" Prarie responded. _"Vent, don't worry, you aren't in any trouble, these guys were originally the holders of the biometal until me and the others were stolen" _Model P said. "oohh, well I'm guessing you are gonna want the biometal back..." Vent said sadly. "actually no, because it seems as though X, Z and P have chosen you as their weilders I will allow you to keep them" Prarie responded. "YES!" Vent said happily jumping up. "but there is one catch, you have a new job...working for the gaurdians" Prarie said back. "cool, as long as I get to keep the biometal" Vent said back. "okay, well me and my team will leave you now, but we will call bright and early tommorow with the details of your new job" Pararie said. She then reached over to Vents teleporter and typed something onto the virtual keyboard. "all set!" She said. "all right team! haul out!" She shouted at the members.

**Vent's Dream...**

_"AILE! AILE! NO!!" Vent shouted to Aile. Bullets flew through the air and were hitting her everywhere. Blood flew out of every wound she was shot at. "pathetic, and I thought this megaman would at least present a challenge to me!" Model W said. "AILE!!" Vent shouted but he couldn't move. Then a blade flew through the air and cut Aile's head off clean. It rolled of her shoulders and hit the ground with a splat. "AILE!-"_

Vent woke up from the terrible nightmare. Cold sweat was rolling down his face. _"I sense you had a bad dream" _Model Z said. "yeah...it was about Aile...being killed" He responded shakily. _"don't think too much of it, dreams are just made up things in your subconsious"_ Z responded. RING RING RING! Vent reached over and grabbed his head set. "hello?" Vent asked. "it's Prarie, I need you to teleport to the gaurdian base" Pararie responded. Vent looked over on his desk at his projection clock. "ugghh, its 3 o'clock in the morning! do I have to?!" Vent said groggily. "yes, I expect you here within the hour, goodbye" Prarie said. Then the communication link was cut. "Ugghhhh" Vent said rolling over on the bed. He got up and did his normal rountine, shower, teeth, hair, the whole 9 yards.

**--3:43 am--**

Vent walked oner to the teleporter. SELECT DESTINATION was up on the big vibrantly colored screen. Vent selected the gaurdian base. DESTINATION SELECTED, TRANSPORTING the monitor said. Then in an instant Vent teleported away.

--**3:46 am--**

Vent was teleported to a massive hallway with lots of doors. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was amazing... "wow! this place is huge. Then a big big gaudrian solider stepped in front of him. "you Vent?" "yeah.." Vent said. "This way!" The solider said leading the way down the long hallway full of doors.

They eventually reached the end of the hallway. In front of them were two massive dorrs. The gaurdian walked over and put his hand on a scanner. ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME GAURDIAN # 342. _"wow, thas pretty cool, we didn't have hand scanners at my other job..."_ Vent thought to himself. Vent walked through the giant automatic metal doors after they slid open. He was amazed at the sight. He looked through the giant glass window that was the front of the ship from the other side of the room. He also gazed at the many people below typing on their virtual keyboards. Prarie turned around and looked at the gaurdian and vent for a moment. "Nice of you to join us, Vent" Prarie began. "I have your first assignment." She finished. "couldn't this have waited till, I don't know...MORNING!" Vent shouted. "I'm sorry, but no. The reploid known as Hivolt has just attacked the Hirosho power company" said Prarie. "are you kidding!? that's one of the biggest power companies in inner!" Vent said. "I know, that it is why this a top priority" Prarie stated. Then Model Z floated out of Vent's pocket. _"Is Hivolt still at the Hirosho company headquarters?"_ Z asked. "no, but we are flying to where we believe Hivolt is right now" Prarie responded. "Lady Prarie, we are approaching the destination" said one of the many women on the keyboards. "thank you" Said Prarie. Then Prarie turned to Vent and began "thats your signal". "Right! Model ZX! BIOMETALS ACTIVATE!!" Vent bellowed as he transformed. He walked over to the exit door. As he turned the wheel to open the door Prarie began to say something. "Vent...be careful, please?" She said in a sincere tone. Vent gave a smile and a thumb's up and jumped out the door to the earth below.

Well, what did you guys think!? R&R! sorry if this chapter wasnt the best it was more just a chapter to move the story along. See you guys later!


	6. Chapter 6: the hivolt jolt! pt2

well, even though no one has posted any comments on ch. 5 im still gonna update...

Chapter 6: The Hivolt jolt! pt. 2

Vent was free falling through the air to the outskirts of the Hirosho company headquarters. Vent deployed a parachute He landed on the ground safely. Vent undid the parachute straps, and the giant bowl-shaped parachute fell to the ground. Vent then looked forward. "What...What happened here!?" Vent shouted. The air around him was filled with death and destruction. Bodies were strewn all across the compund of the Hirosho company's outer gates. Then something burned inside of Vent. He fell to his knees and grabbed his chest. Vent was breathing heavily and and was having a terrible flashback of the day his mother was kiiled...

_12 Years ago..._

_"Mommy! I wanna go no that ride next!" A nine year-old Vent said to his strikingly beautiful mother. His mother was in her mid 30's but showed it in no way. She had long silky brunette hair and was wearing a medium length jean skirt with a white top. "Alright Vent, hold mommy's hand" She said. The two walked happily to a ride that had small tea cup-shaped ride that spun around slowly. "One ticket please" A musky man said. He was very greasy looking and had an unshaved beard. Vent's mother handed the man a ticket. He opened the gate and turned his head and spit his gum out. Vent and Luna (Ven't mom) walked through the gate and took a seat in a vibrantly colored tea cup. Then, the ride started... and then ended as fast as had started. The two got off and walked over to a lunch stand. They got their food and sat down at a somewhat dirty whit table. Luna took a napkin and wiped the table down quickly. Then in the distance an explosion and screaming was heard. "Mommy? What was that?" Vent asked scared. "Come on Vent, we need to go!" Luna said hastely grabbing her sons hand and pulling him away. _

_The two were running through the fai grounds that was thrown into panic. Reploids had invaded and were on a rampage. Bodies were hitting the ground like flies. The reploids were laughing and were gaining sick torture from the deaths they were causing. Then a few started to gain on Luna and Vent. "Vent! Go hide! NOW!!" Luna screamed. Vent ran behind a consession stand and watched his mother in horror. "Look what we have here boys! A nice one!" One of the reploids shouted. Then three others rushed over. "You were right Repto. She is nice." Another one said. Then, the leader walked over. He had a scar down one of his eyes. He pulled out his sabre and pointed at Luna's neck. "Do it boss! Do it!" Repto shouted. Then the leader impaled Vent's mom through the neck. She fell to the ground with a pool around her. "Come! We leave!" The leader said. "MOMMY!!" Vent said running to his mother's corpse. Tears flew from his eyes and hit the ground like little raindrops..._

Vent's eyes started to roll into the back of his head and were twitching. Saliva rolled down the side of his mouth. His head hit the ground.

--**Gaurdian Base--**

"Prarie! Something's wrong! Ven't vitals are spiking! I think he's dying!" One of the people on the virtual keyboards said. Prarie rushed over. "Pull up his vitals! NOW!" Prarie demanded. Then on the big virtual screen in the front of the window, and graph like picture showed up. There were four meters. Blood pressure, Heart rate, Mental and Physical. All of the bars for the numbers were fluxuating. "The average should be at least 58.76, His are up in the 100's! We need to get him out of there!" The keyboard person said again. Then Vent touched her earpiece. "Vent!? VENT!! Are you there!?" Prarie shouted. All she heard was horrible gasping. Prarie put her fist atop he heart. "Pull him outta there...Now!" Prarie said with tears falling from her eyes. "Affirmitive! Activating physical transport!..."

The keyboard girl said. "ERROR. PHYSICAL TRANSPORT SIGNAL DISABLED. ELECRTICAL FEILD DETECTED. SIGNAL JAMMED." The computer said. "FUCK!!" Praire shouted. Everyone jumped in there seat a little. Then a transmission acceptance message appeared. "Accept message!" Prarie roared. Then a video appeared on the screen. "Awww... Is my little jamming signal causing you problems?" A green beaked reploid said. "Hivolt! You sonofabitch! Take down the signal!" Prarie yelled at the screen. "Sorry, can't do that. Then that would ruin my fun! And I just love to have fun! Oh! I almost forgot to mention, I sent some of my boys out to get your little friend that came down here. So hope you enjoy the guilt you have when I murder him! MWAHAHAHAAAHHAAA!..." Then the transmission was cut.

Send someone down there!" Praire demanded. "Im sorry lady Prarie. We can't do that. We are in an unstable air feild. If we even try to land or send anyone out there, they are gonna get fried by the electrical storm!" One of the typist' said. Then prarie turned around and fell to her knees. Tears rolled from her eyes. "Vent... I'm so sorry..."

Well, sorry its short, but anyways R&R!! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: O Man!

well here it is....even though no one reads :P

Chapter 7: O Man!

"I'm sorry ladie Prarie...We can't get Vent out of that feild..." One of the typists said. "It's not your fault Iana, we just have to make sure he gets out of there alive." Prarie responded softly...

**--Hirosho Power Company HQ: Sector 4, Block A--**

Two reploids carried Vents nearly lifeless body through the slick white corridors of the Hirosho company headquarters. "Throw him in there!" Hivolt yelled at the two reploids. The two reploids obeyed and threw Vent in a small holding cell, which was actually a small generator room. _" I hope you know that you shall not gain any of my power. I will resist you!" _Model H yelled at Hivolt. "We'll see how you are thinking when I absorb your other Biometal friends! Reploids! Come!" Hivolt bellowed. They turned and left Vent in the cell.

Vent lay up against a cement wall with his head down. _"Get up! Your dispicable!"_ A voice yelled at Vent. "Wha.... Who said that?" Vent said half awake. _"I am model O. But you will only refer to me as Omega."_ Omega replied. "Model.... O? But how can I can posess you? I never remember picking you up." Vent asked hesitantly. _"That is because I am not a possession like those other weak biometals. Guardians are not what you think they are Vent. But I will not drag this point on. I am not an average biometal, I live inside you. I might explain later how this is all happening. But I will help you. Just let yourself sucumb to me."_ Omega replied. "I dont know about this but......ok...." Vent whispered sadly. Then a sharp eletric sensation went through Vent. He got up with his head down. When he looked up... his eyes were a deep satanic purple and red color. He walked over to the gate that held him in. He lifted his hand and pointed a finger at it. Next thing you know, the gate was just a pile of metal....

**--Core Operations Room: Sector 1--**

"Sir! There seems to be a problem. The prisoner seems to have escaped!" A reploid said. Just as his sentence was finshed his head flew off and sparks flew from the neck area. "RAAAAA! How did this happen! All of you! Deatin him at once!" Hivolt roared at the other reploids in the room. He walked over to a small glass box that had the 3 biometals in it. _"AAAHH! RAHHH! Let us out!" _ Z screamed as he smashed against the glass box. "Hahaha! You amuse me! Soon you will be mine Z, X and P! ALL MINE!!!" Hivolt laughed maniacally. Then an explosion went off behind Hivolt and the entrance door flew at the giant glass window behind him. "You!" Hivolt yelled. _"It's Vent! I knew he wouldn't let us be absorbed into that monster!" _X said. _"He may be trying to stop that monster, but he may have become one"_ P replied. The 3 biometals looked at the blown up doorway. Vent was standing there. His teeth had taken a vampiric turn and his eyes had become all the more sinister....

**--Gaurdian Base: Main Deck--**

"Lady Prarie! You might want to seet this!" Iana said. Prarie walked over. "Vents Vitals are....different. His heart rate, mental, physical and blood pressure readings are all showing the same thing" Iana said again. Prarie looked at the screen. The screen read "VITAL INFECTION. ERROR 1456" Send gaurdians down there! We have to get him out of there!" Prarie then ran to the P.A. System. "All gaurdians! This is a priority 1! We need all gaudriand to go to sector 1 of the Hirosho HQ!" Prarie yelled into the microphone. All of the gaurdian soliders ran to the armory deck and grabbed their weapons and headed to the door to jump out.

**--Core Operations Room: Sector 1--**

"Wha-! How can you be doing this! You are not in possession of a Biometal!" Hivolt screamed angrily. Vent did not answer but merely looked at him and smiled devilishly. Then Vent charged at him and before Hivolt even knew what was going on, Vent's fist had punched a hole through his stomach. "aaahhh.....aghhh.." Hivolt said soflty as sparks danced around his wound. "Tell your friends" Vent said. But his voice was different and blood dribbled down the side of his mouth. Then he lifted Hivolt up and complteley ripped him to shreds. A floppy disk fell out from his remains and a shining orb also emerged. Vent picked up the floppy disk. Written in red marker on the floppy disk, it said "PROJECT GREY". Vent thought nothing of it and put it in his back pocket. He walked over to the glass box that contained the other 3 biometals. He smashed the box and the other 3 biometals flew out. _"Vent! Snap out of it!"_ Z yelled. The the shining orb that emerged from Hivolt glided over to Vent and the other biometals. _"I'm afraid he may not be ble to. By looking at him, you should know who is controlling him Z"_ Model H said.

_"Omega? But how- how could you still be alive? I destroyed you back in Neo Arcadia!" _Z ranted. _"So foolish Zero. I cannot be destroyed, only reborn. When you destroyed me.... my soul wondered. But when the gaurdians data was turned into biometal fragments I tryed to create myself a biometal. It would not work! Weil tried everything! But when he was destroyed... I was all but lost. Then... I found Vent. Such a weak and innocent soul. See, I am not a biometal, but a soul fragment. The same as you and the others.. only i am not encased in a shit piece of metal. I took advantage of his most weak point." _Omega said. _".... When Vent had that memory... of him and his mother...."_ Z said quietly. _"Precisely. He was weak. Perfect for me. I now have control over him. AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!!! MWAHAHAHA!" _Omega laughed sinisterly. Then gaurdian soliders rushed through the door. Vent turned around and glared at them with his vampiric teeth showing in an evil smile. Prarie walked out from behind them. "Vent... Vent can you hear me!?" Prarie shouted at vent. She had a fist over her heart. _"Vent is not hear right now, but I'll be happy to take a message" _Omega said with a devilish grin. "Ok...FIRE!" Prarie shouted as she pointed at Vent. All the gaurdians raised their guns. Shots cracked and tazers hit Vent. He fell to the ground screaming.. He was restained and taken to the HQ.

**Vent was raken to the Gaurdian HQ. He restrained with all his might. He eventually blacked out when he got to the medical bay...**

**--Gaurdian HQ: Medical Bay--**

Vent awoke hazily. He felt a sharp pain and leaned out of his bed and grabbed a trash can and vomited. He pulled himself back into his bed. He coughed. "You gave us quite the scare there sunny jim!" A voice said. Vent turned his head to see a man wearing a visor. He was in his mid to late 40's and was very short. "Who are you?" Vent asked weakly. "Oh where are my manners! I am Fleuve!" The man said. "Fleuve... well thanks for making me feel better... I think. I can't really remember" Vent said chuckling. "It's quite alright my boy. Now you get your rest. That was quite the nasty thing you had inside you" Flueve said as he turned around and headed towards the door. "What was it anyways? I can bearly remember anything that happened" Vent asked. "You had a very powerful amout of biometal data that I've never seen before. I managed to extract and put it in a biometal fragment. And dont even think about touching it. I have it locked up and I'm still working on it" Fleuve said. "Thanks Fleuve" Vent said with a smile. "Anytime my boy" Fleuve said. He walked out into the hallway and left Vent.

Vent laid his head back. "What happened back there? Ughh! I can't remember a thing!" Vent said angrily as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. Then he heard the door open. Vent turned his head. "Hey Fleuve di you forget-" Vent was cut off by his face getting smacked. He turned and saw Prarie standing there. She had tears running down her face. Vent was awe struck. Then she embraced him. "You said you would be careful! We almost lost you out there!..... I almost lost you out there..." Prarie said between sobs. Vent still was in shock. Then Prarie looked up at him and kissed him softly on his lips. Then she got up and ran to the door. "Wait Prarie-!" Vent said. But she was already gone.

Prarie stood outside the doorway. She touched her lips gently. "Vent...." Prarie said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Well R&R! You reviews keep me goin! Thanks to everyone who I hope reads!


	8. Chapter 8: O? What Now?

Hey guys! Nobody probably even reads this anymore but I've got to flex my writing skills lately being in college and stuff so I'm back!

Chapter 8: Purprill is the Color of My Energy

Prarie stood outside Vent's medical doors. Thinking about had just happened. _"Did I really just kiss him..? Idiot! Why would you do that! You're supposed to be looking over the boy! Not gaining affection for him!"_ Prarie shouted at herself in her mind. She then took a deep breath; pulled herself off the wall and walked back the command headquarters.

**-R&D Room #234 (4:15am)-**

"Gah! This is so much data! I'm shocked that I could put this into a biometal fragment!" Fleuve shouted in frustration. "Z mind giving me a hand?" Fleuve said to the floating biometal. _"It would be my pleasure. What can I assist you with?"_ Z responded floating over to Fleuve. "I cannot seem to crack the barrier around the main fragments inner coding, can you possibly do something about that? If I can get to that coding, it may be the key to understanding this biometal in full and even controlling it" Fleuve said between typing and looking at his computer screen. _"Fools! I cannot be controlled! GAHHHH! Urrgghh… I…Will be freed soon enough. Vent will be mine! Just you wait Zero! ALL OF YOPU WAIT! URRRGHHHH!" _O screamed in pain as shocks went through the biometal. _"It will be very risky, but I will see what I can do..." _Z said hesitantly.

**-Guardian HQ: Medical Bay (5:34am)- **

Vent lay awake in his bed with thoughts puttering through his jumbled, and overtired mind. "What do you make of that P? I love Aile, I wouldn't trade her for anything…but Prarie kissed me…What is up with that?" Vent asked the floating ninja biometal. _"Well… I've never really understood girls or better yet women for that matter. So I feel as though I am the last person you should ask. " _P responded bluntly. "Well how about you H? You're the newcomer here. Tell me whatcha think" Vent said to the green biometal. _"Um well… I don't really know either. The person for this question would be our sister, Leviathan. She would know exactly what to-"_ H was cut off by the a very loud bang. Vent sat up and grimaced at the pain in his sides. He trudged over to the doors and they opened automatically. Then red lights all across the deck and halls began flashing. "WARNING. WARNING. INTRUDER ALERT. ALL GUARDIAN PERSONEL REMAIN IN YOUR ROOMS. ALL SOLDIERS FIND THE INTRUDER. HE IS A PSUDEROID AND IS ARMED AND DANGEROUS." Said an announcement over the PA system.

"_Vent, do not go out there, you are weak, I am worried a bimetal activation in you current state will exhaust your body further and could cause you harm. Let the guardians handle this one." _H warned. "Ehh… I'm…fine. Didn't you hear the announcement? There is a Psuderoid on board! After one of you!" Vent said wincing with a bit of pain. Then Vent heard gunfire down the halls. He quickly ran back into the medical bay and pressed button on the screen next to the door to lock it. He then heard some bangs and soldiers screaming. Then he heard what sounded like a monkey howling and beating on the walls. _"Oh dear heavens. Its Purprill"_ P said annoyed. "Who is that?"Vent screamed as there was now a very loud pounding on the medical bay doors. _"Purprill is a monkey Psuderoid that seeks my energy."_ P said floating over to a cabinet in the medical bay to hide. "Oh that's nice! Just go hide! What am I supposed to do! Just let him kill me?" Vent screamed looking around. _"No. I have a plan."_ P said quietly.

"OOO OO OO! I know you're in there Phantom! OOO OO OO!" Purprill said as he blew the door down. His giant mechanical arms and tiny mechanical fleet clinked on the floor as he walked slowly sniffing around and looking. "Where are youuuuuuuuuuu?" The Psuderoid said creepily as he continued to look. But there was no one in the large room. "Hmm…weird. Coulda swore that little bastard was in here" Purprill said. "I am!" Said a voice. Then out of the shadows Vent, combined with Model P threw shurikens at Purprill. The little daggers did little to the hard, metal shell of the rather large Psuderoid. "OOO OO OO! There you are!" Purprill said as he shot rockets at Vent. Vent quickly rushed out of the way. The rockets exploded behind him. He then threw a large energy star at Purprill that caused him to fly back, wrecking all the white medical beds in his way, crashing into a large cabinet containing syringes and medicine. Purprill gave a devilish smile and swung a giant mechanical tail at Vent that caused him to be wrapped tightly in the vice like grip. Vent screamed in pain as he was crushed in the powerful grip of the tail.

"Hahahaha! You can't win. A little boy like you? Serpent knows of you, boy. Do you honestly think that a pathetic Orphan who's mother died at a carnival can stop what is happening here? YOU CANNOT FATHOM THE EVENTS THAT WILL TAKE PLACE! MODEL W WILL RISE AND INNER WILL LIE IN RUIN!" Purprill boldly exclaimed as he continued to crush Vent. Vent could do nothing but scream in agony.

**In the room Fleuve and Z were studying Model O, Fleuve locked down Model O and grabbed Z and ran out of the R&D room. But while Purprill was crushing Vent's body, Model O was restless…**

"_I can feel him… he is weak. GAHHH! This damn cage! Gahh!"_ O screamed as he smashed at the container. Then a cloaked figure walked into the room. _"Who the fuck are you HUH!" _O yelled at the cloaked figure. The figure walked over to the computer and typed in some codes. Then the box holding in O made a depressurizing noise and each wall came down. The biometal floated over to the figure._ "Who…are…you?"_ O asked. The figure said nothing and pressed a few buttons on its arm and teleported out of the room.

"_I don't give a fuck who that was, because now…Vent is mine." _O then flew threw the walls, leaving small holes in each wall he went through. 


End file.
